A Walk Through the Woods & Other Stories
by perilousgard
Summary: Now a collection of smutty shorts. XD Update: Stolen Moment. With the twins to take care of, Miroku and Sango sure don't get much time alone.
1. A Walk Through the Woods

**A Walk Through the Woods **

Several days after he was poisoned by Magatsuhi, Miroku was walking around as if nothing had happened.

As if he hadn't been as close to death as he had ever been, as if he hadn't been able to regain consciousness for two days.

Sango gritted her teeth, her nails digging into the rough material of her taijiya uniform as she walked behind him, back towards the camp their friends had made just outside the village.

_He's pretending like it's nothing. When I arrived to get him, he gave me a cheerful smile and groped my bottom, like he always does. But he wouldn't look me directly in the eyes; he really was scared this time. _

Sango bit her lip. She had been no less scared. Sitting in Kaede's hut, she had scarcely been able to hear anything over her own pounding heart as she hovered over him, the tears she had held back in front of Kaede-sama, the little imp, and Sesshoumaru's ward finally streaming down her face. They had dripped onto his cheek as she bent over, pressing her lips desperately to his as though she were trying to bring him back to life.

_Anything, _she had begged him silently. _Do something…kiss me back, or grope me…anything!_

He, of course, remained motionless.

How ironic, she thought, that their first kiss was initiated by her, and the stupid monk had not even been awake to enjoy it.

Sango let out a quiet breath, trying to banish the foolishness of such a thought. _He was dying, you silly taijiya. _

_Still dying now, even though he walks with such confidence._

She realized belatedly that he had stopped, and barely avoided colliding with him as her brain registered that he was talking to her. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were all right. It looks like something is bothering you."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Houshi-sama. We should get to camp…" She made as if to walk past him, but he caught her by the wrist and gently pulled her back to face him.

"You would tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you? Is it your brother?"

Sango shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

"Naraku?"

She stopped him before he could guess again. "Houshi-sama…your shouki wounds…"

He stiffened immediately, his grip tightening on his staff.

"How far have they spread? You sucked in a great deal of Magatsuhi's poison…"

"Sango…"

Her fists clenched at her sides. "Please, Houshi-sama."

He met her eyes, and Sango could see him debating. After a long moment, his resolve seemed to weaken and he set his staff aside, loosening his robes enough to pull them down over one shoulder.

Sango could not stop her sharp intake of breath as she saw how far the ugly wounds had spread. They had twisted up his arm and over his shoulder, reaching across his chest towards his heart. She stepped closer, slowly tracing her fingers over the path of the shouki, and then it was Miroku who caught his breath; Sango retracted her hand instantly.

"No, it—it didn't hurt," Miroku murmured. His voice sounded strange.

It didn't take long for Sango to figure out what he meant. "Houshi-sama…"

He was tugging her closer. She hadn't even realized that his hand was still around her wrist. She turned pink as she suddenly found herself so close to him, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She tilted her head slightly to meet his eyes, which was a mistake; it brought her mouth temptingly close to his. He seemed to be aware of this, too. The hand that was around her wrist traveled up to the back of her neck, tangling in the hair at the base of her ponytail. The added pressure brought her close enough for him to brush his lips against hers.

The light touch sent an immediate shock of heat straight to the apex of her thighs. His lips were warm. This was nothing like the kiss she had given him in the hut. Who would have guessed it would feel this much better to have the person kiss you back?

He gently brushed her lips again, and the third time, Sango began to kiss him back. His hand moved to cup her cheek, and hers clutched at his robes, bringing herself closer. A moment later, she was surprised to feel the rough bark of a tree digging into her back through her uniform. When had they moved? Sango decided she didn't care.

He drew her lower lip between his, nibbling softly before moving away. Sango started to make a sound of protest—the feeling of his lips on hers was way too nice for him to be doing anything but kissing her—but then she felt him undoing the clasp at her neck, drawing her uniform aside so he could suckle lightly on the skin below her ear. Sango gasped, her hands clenching on his shoulders.

His lips on her neck, his teeth tugging gently on her ear, made Sango unaware of anything else. Somehow, she found herself in the grass, with Miroku hovering over her, his eyes glowing as he bent to catch her lips again. She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck. The second clasp on her uniform popped open, baring her shoulders to the balmy night air. Miroku wasted no time in exploring the newly revealed skin with his mouth.

Sango tilted her head back, her body arching against his, and her thigh brushed something hard and hot beneath his robes that caused him to gasp. She may have had no experience, but Sango had heard enough village gossip to know that it was his body responding to her. The thought was heady and she brushed up against him again, dragging her inner thigh across his hardness.

Miroku cried out and suddenly grasped her hips, pushing them into the ground and away from his. Sango blinked up at him, startled.

"Houshi-sama…"

He bit his lip. "Sango, we can't."

She said nothing, but the expression on her face must have revealed what she was thinking, because he said, "Gods know I want this too, but we can't. Not now, and not like this."

She sighed, shifting a little beneath him. His words were doing nothing to quell the fire within her. Unconsciously, she brushed against him a third time, and this time it was her heat that met his.

Miroku groaned, bending forward to hide his face in her neck. His breath was hot and labored against her skin. When he spoke his voice was practically a moan. "_Sango_…"

As if he had uttered a magic word, Sango suddenly realized what exactly they were doing. He was…they were…they could have…

"Oh." She sat up slowly, and he grudgingly moved off of her. "Houshi-sama, I'm…sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Sango." His voice sounded heavy with regret. "I shouldn't have started this."

"Actually, I think I started it." She grinned at him, hoping to lighten the mood. He returned the grin, but half-heartedly.

Sango leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes. She hadn't realized that she had so little control over her feelings. One simple kiss, and that was enough. She had thought she had more control than that.

She started as Miroku took her hand. "The final battle is near," he said, as she looked up at him. "We're going to make it, Sango. There will be a day very soon when we can finish what we just started."

She blushed, and he smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Go back to camp," he murmured into her ear. "I'll be there in a moment."

She didn't question him. The effect of their activities on him was very visible through his robes. Sango giggled a little as she approached the fire that Inuyasha and Kagome had made.

_For now, he is fine. Houshi-sama is alive. And now, he knows he's not alone in this—that our fates are bound together, and I am tied to the kazaana just as he is. _

She smiled to herself, ignoring Kagome's curious gaze from across the fire.

_I can't wait for the day when we can both be free. _

..I really think that needed more smut. Ah well. Maybe next time!

-Lily [5-21-10]


	2. Stolen Moment

**Stolen Moment**

A gentle caress at the back of her neck slowly roused Sango from sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she found herself looking into her husband's dark blue eyes. He smiled at her, his hand moving to her cheek.

"Good morning, Sango," he whispered.

"Good m—" she started to say, but Miroku pressed a finger gently to her lips.

"Shh…they're still asleep," he murmured softly, with a nod towards the two small bodies nestled beside her. Sango glanced over at the twins, amazed.

"Odd…they're usually waking us up…"

"Exactly," Miroku mumbled in her ear, dragging her close. "They're still fast asleep…"

"What are you thinking?" she asked as he began planting soft, lingering kisses just below her ear. The sensation raised goosebumps on her skin.

"I'm thinking that I haven't been this close to you in months…"

She bit her lip as he moved closer, his hands slipping inside her robe. "Miroku…with the girls right next to us?"

"We'll make it quick…and we'll be quiet…"

She felt her resolve breaking as his hands found her breasts, evoking feelings she hadn't experienced in months. Her hands tangled in his hair, bringing him down for a sweet kiss which he returned wholeheartedly. His sleeping robe fell open around her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing her heat in contact with his.

Sango held her breath as he pushed into her, wanting to cry out. Instead she kept quiet, listening to his breathing become erratic as he started to move. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck as he settled into a quick rhythm, panting against her ear.

Sango came first, her legs tightening around his waist. He grunted and followed her a few seconds later. Together they sagged into the bedding, holding each other close.

A moment later, the twins began to shift beside them, and Miroku and Sango scrambled to readjust their robes. They shared satisfied grins as the girls opened their eyes and reached for their parents.

They certainly didn't have as much time alone as they used to, but it was enough—these stolen moments.

_Short…but that's why they call it a quickie! Hehehe…_


End file.
